Soichi Isurugi
is the father of Misora Isurugi and the 48-years-old owner of the café Nascita. He was an astronaut and one of the former members of the Kiwami Project, the expedition crew that was sent to Mars 10 years ago. Soichi himself personally discovered the Pandora Box on the planet and subsequently became the host of Evolto, a member of several extraterrestrial entities bent on world destruction. Evolto would then use Soichi's body to transform into Blood Stalk and later Kamen Rider Evol. After Evolto's defeat and the formation of the new world, Soichi returned to his former life as a cafe owner and simply Misora's father. Character History Early Life Ten years prior to the events of Build, Soichi was an astronaut working with the Kiwami Project, discovering the Pandora Box on Mars. However finding the box would change his mentality, which he jokingly admitted that it "did a number on his mind". In truth, it was Evolto who had somehow possessed Soichi's body and fled with him to Earth, unknown to anyone. Returning to Earth Release from Evolto When Evolto initiated "Phase 2" of his ultimate plan and possessed Ryuga Banjo, Soichi was left unconscious and taken to a hospital by Sawa and Kazumi. After the Evol-Trigger was repaired and regained his Black Hole form, Evolto (now a corporeal shape-shifter) would later assume Soichi's appearance. New World After Sento defeats Evolto for good, the new world had been successfully created. This new world version of Soichi now works at Nascita with his daughter. He's shown to actually be able to make a good cup of coffee, as proven by Sento, unlike Evolto's possession of him in the old world. Soichi mistakes Sento for Taro Satou, of the band Tsunagizu, and asks for his autograph. During the events of Kamen Rider Build NEW WORLD: Kamen Rider Cross-Z, Misora mentions that her memories from the old world have returned but Soichi doesn't remember anything about the old world, since he was not being experimented on with Nebula Gas and his abilities was a result of Evolto taking over his body. Personality Ten years ago, Soichi was said to be a kind and caring person, as shown when he reads to his young daughter Misora Isurugi, remembering all the things she liked. However when he returned to Earth with Pandora's Box, he was possessed by Evolto. During his possession, Soichi was constantly struggling for control of his own body, although his attempts were in vain. It's also implied that while Evolto is possessing Soichi, he would emulate Soichi's original personality. Forms *'Height': 201.5 cm. *'Weight': 102 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 19 t. *'Kicking power': 22.7 t. *'Maximum jump height': 40 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 4.7 sec. Similar to Night Rogue, Blood Stalk accesses his main form with the Transteam Gun and the Cobra Fullbottle. Unlike Riders and other Transteam/Kaiser system users, Evolto is almost always seen transformed into Blood Stalk after his identity has been revealed to Sento and the others at nascita. His stats are not only stronger than most of Build's forms, but also surpass Night Rogue's with only speed being slightly lower than his. Stalk also possesses numerous abilities built into his suit. On each wrist, he has extendable venomous tendrils that can shoot out and stab victims, injecting them with venom capable of either paralyzing, killing, or even disintegrating them. He can also create an energy cobra projection through his suit to attack or capture targets. It has been proven that Evolto is extremely proficient with the Blood Stalk arsenal and its abilities granted to him; his skill with the Transteam System, coupled with his enhanced durability, has allowed him to survive multiple skirmishes with Build and Cross-Z, and defeat Night Rogue in a duel. The true purpose of the Blood Stalk system is to encourage the rise of Hazard Levels in Riders. Thus, he is shown capable of accepting far greater punishments than either Build or Cross-Z. Instead of showing pain or discomfort, Stalk is otherwise enjoying the beatings so long that his opponent's Hazard Level rises. In order to facilitate this, Blood Stalk can measure the current hazard level of Kamen Riders/Smash by simply touching them. Stalk states that this form is merely temporary, as he uses powers acquired from Mars to stay toe to toe with enemies that are supposed to be stronger than what the Transteam System can put out. This is is shown when Stalk was able to fight on par with Build's RabbitTank Sparkling form while Night Rogue was easily defeated by it. Blood Stalk also has several non-combat abilities. As mentioned by Takumi himself, Stalk's equipment has the ability to change its user's voice tone freely to hide his identity. It is later revealed that the alternate voice is that of Evolto. . Stalk is also able to activate the Guardians’ true programming as sleeper agents of Faust by snapping his fingers. When in need of a quick escape, he can escape any situation by becoming a cloud of red smoke and flowing away. Blood Stalk consist of the following parts: * : Blood Stalk's helmet. ** : A chimney unit mounted on Blood Stalk's head. It has a heat removal function, a function to disperse toxic gas, and can also launch special bullets. ** : Data collection system in Blood Stalk's helmet. It collects data in real time, and performs emergency repair on damaged parts of the suit. It also manages the condition of the body. ** : Transparent goggles to protect Blood Stalk's face. The built in ultrasonic sensor allows him to fight in complete darkness. ** : Blood Stalk's eyes. They It has a built in night vision sensor, and can detect heat sources and movement. ** : A built in gas mask in the helmet. It removes harmful substances from the air when breathing and can discharge toxic gases. ** : Device that protects Blood Stalk's head. In response to an enemy's physical attack, it emits a wave that cancels out the impact to nullify the damage. * : Blood Stalk's chest armor. The chest is equipped with a device called Steam Generator (スチームジェネレーター Suchīmu Jenerētā) that increases user's fighting ability. It can also accelerate the user's movement speed and attack power. * : Shock resistant bodysuit of Blood Stalk. It can release the physical limiter and unleash the hidden physical ability of the user while offering protection from damage. * : Blood Stalk's shoulder armor. They optimize arm movement to improve attack accuracy. A small plant is built inside to produce toxic gases and enhance the user's capabilities. * : Blood Stalk's arms. They increase speed and power, and can also use the attached needle to inject poison into enemies. * : Blood Stalk's gloves. They are reinforced, and have sharp claws at the fingers to allow for slashing attacks. * : Blood Stalk's knee pads. They optimize leg movement to improve speed. * : Night Rogue's legs. They combine power and speed and specialize in high powered knees and continuous kicks. * : Blood Stalk's shoes. They suppress sound for stealth attacks, and can emit special steam for a kick attack. With the Steam Blade or the Steam Rifle, he can use the following attacks: * : Blood Stalk shoots electricity at the enemy. * : Blood Stalk performs an icy slash at the enemy causing them to freeze. * : Blood Stalk fires a "steam" bullet which will home in on the target and inject them with a dose of Nebula Gas. When used on a human, the person will turn into a Smash; when used on a Smash, the Smash will grow to gigantic proportions and their host will lose all memories once freed. Blood Stalk has 4 finishers: *Transtream Gun finishers: ** : Blood Stalk channels the powers of a Faust Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. ***'Cobra:' Blood Stalk shoots a purple energy ball that detonates upon impact. ** : Blood Stalk channels the powers of a normal Fullbottle and performs a powerful blast attack. *Steam Rifle finishers: ** : Blood Stalk channels the powers of a Faust Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. ***'Cobra:' Blood Stalk shoot a purple cobra energy blast that detonates upon impact. ** : Blood Stalk channels the powers of a normal Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. ***'Rocket:' Blood Stalk shoots a powerful blast attack that takes the form of a rocket. The rocket flies around the enemy before coming to the ground for an explosion. Appearances: Build Episodes 3-14, 16-17, 19-21, ROGUE Episode 2, Raising the Hazard Level ~7 Best Matches~ ("Next Chapter", "Final Chapter"), Build 22-24, 28-34, 41 - Union State= When multiple Guardians are combining into their larger battle robot form, the , Blood Stalk can merge with it to become a red variant that he can control. This form is exclusive to''Kamen Rider Build'' Episode 10 }} - Evol-Driver= Cobra Form (Phase 1) Rider Statistics *'Height': 195 cm. *'Weight': 108 kg. Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 58 t. *'Kicking power': 63 t. *'Maximum jump height': 76.7 m. *'Maximum running speed': 100 m. per 1.1 sec. is Evol's primary and default form accessed with the Cobra and Rider Evolbottles. Evolto labels this form as . As Evol, Evolto possesses tremendous power, as the Evol-Driver allows him to tap on the full power of the Pandora Box. His perimeters blow far past Grease, Rogue, and even Cross-Z Magma by a small margin. He also surpasses Build's RabbitRabbit and TankTank forms, though he loses to RabbitRabbit by maximum jump height and running speed, and TankTank by maximum kicking power. Despite these small disadvantages, he still possesses abilities that are almost impossible to counteract, including teleportation and generating energy in his hand to perform an energy blast. He is also able to attack in extremely high speeds and block attacks quite easily, as shown during his first fight with Rogue. His contains the which strengthens its durability within each Phase. Between his lies the '|マスタープラニスフィア|Masutā Puranisufia}}, a device that allows him to determine which celestial body is his next target and formulate the suitable method of destroying it.http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-cobra-head/ In this form, Evol's armor parts are:http://www.tv-asahi.co.jp/build/rider/evol-cobraform-phase1/ * : A pair of shoulder armor that allows him to improve attack accuracy. Each has a built-in miniature plant that secretes toxic gases as enhancers of the user's ability. * : Evol's arms. Through an unknown substance that filled his suit, Evol's strength and speed are enhanced. By himself, Evol can manipulate a special aura that can move objects at will or detain his opponents. * : Enhanced combat gloves that allows him to create strong punches by manipulating nearby space. * : Evol's leg units. Through an unknown substance that filled his suit, Evol's strength and speed are enhanced. By himself, Evol can manipulate a special aura that allows him to move objects or run at a tremendous speed. * : Evol's combat shoes. Each can perform kick attacks by manipulating nearby space. * : Chhest armor which compresses and produces unknown substances within the Evolbottles. Said armor is stronger than any material on Earth and its durability increases within each Phase. * : An -themed conversion furnace which converts the unknown substance within Evolbottles into strong destructive energy. By completing all Phases, it can demonstrate its true ability. * : An enhanced battle suit that can emit blocking energy field, allowing Evol to protect himself from enemy attacks or carry out planetary destruction safely. It can also draw out the user's hidden ability and strengthen them based on the Phase. * : Golden armor parts on Evol's body. They can amplify Evolto's special abilities, empower wave attacks, generate annihilation poisons and allow warp teleportation. Carried over from from Blood Stalk, Evol wields the Transteam Gun and Steam Blade in this form. He is also able to wield any of Build's weapons if he inserts the corresponding Fullbottle into the Evol-Driver along with the Rider Evolbottle. This form has three finishers: *Evol Driver Finishers: ** This finisher has two variations: ***Rider Kick: Evol generates an energy star map beneath his feet that then transforms into a dark red and dark blue energy galaxy that flows into his right foot before delivering an explosive kick. ** : Evol channels the powers of a Evolbottle/Fullbottle and performs a powerful steam blast attack. ***'Cobra Evolbottle' ****'Elek Steam': Evol shoots a red and blue homing shot coated in electricity Appearances: Build Episodes 33-34, 40-41 }} Equipment Devices *Transteam Gun - Blood Stalk's transformation device and personal weapon. Evol inherits it as his personal weapon *Fullbottles - Blood Stalk's transformation trinkets. Used by Evol to summon weapons and perform finishers. *Evol-Driver - Evol's transformation device *Evolbottles - Evol's transformation trinkets *Evol Trigger - Evol's upgrade device for Black Hole form Weapons *Steam Blade - Blood Stalk's standard sidearm weapon. Can combine with the Transteam Gun to form the Steam Rifle. Continued to be used by Evol. *Drill Crusher - Evol's personal weapon in Rabbit Form *Hawk Gatlinger - Evol's weapon granted by the Gatling Fullbottle Behind the Scenes Portrayal Soichi is portrayed by . As Evolto, his other voice was voiced by , who previously voiced Namakelder in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!. As Blood Stalk and Kamen Rider Evol, his suit actor is . Etymology The katakana in his name is usually translated as "Stark". The name "Stark" in Blood Stark can also be "Stalk" and "Stalker". Notes *As a hint to Stalk's true identity as Soichi, the collar on Blood Stalk's suit was modeled after the collar of a space suit.http://blog.livedoor.jp/shfiguarts/archives/1069025804.html Appearances ***''Next Chapter'' ***''Final Chapter'' **Episode 22: Victory of Tears **Episose 23: The Phantom of the West **Episode 24: A Man Called Rogue **Episode 25: The Idol Awakens **Episode 28: The Genius Arrives With a Tank **Episode 29: The Opening Bell Rings **Episode 30: The Truth of the Pandora Box **Episode 31: Surging Magma! **Episode 32: Programmed Tragedy **Episode 33: The Final Weapon: Evol **Episode 34: The Severing Best Match **Episode 35: Tower of Destruction **Episode 38: Mad World **Episode 41: The Truth of the Best Match **Episode 49: The Tomorrow Build Will Create }} References Category:Build Characters Category:Snake Monsters Category:Good turns evil Category:Allies Category:Villains Category:Debatable Riders Category:Evil turns good